Burn Me Down
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: What started out as a simple act of kindness begins to grow into a sweet, caring, and understanding relationship. But when life begins to interfere will their bond grow stronger or will everything fall apart forever? DracoXHermione pairing. Will contain OOCness
1. Chapter 1

_**What started out as a simple act of kindness begins to grow into a sweet, caring, and understanding relationship. But when life begins to interfere will their bond grow stronger or will everything fall apart forever?**_

 _ **Burn Me Down**_

 **I** _ _Drowning in Eyes_

It hurt to see hatred in his eyes, a hatred that was directed towards me. It was nothing new; Draco Malfoy detested Muggle-borns.

I wasn't really interested in what Draco had to say about me anyway seeing as how he was just an arrogant jerk. Yet there was something about his eyes that made me think about him more than I wanted to. There was something in his eyes. I couldn't tell whether or not it was arrogance or loneliness. Maybe it was both. His eyes made me question everything I thought about him.

######################

I sat in the Gryffindor common room reading as usual when I couldn't sleep. I sighed when I got tired of reading. I decided to watch the fire crackle in the hearth until I fell asleep on the couch. I didn't know that my dreams would be filled with him, again.

 **II** _ _Confusion_

Granger had to be the most annoying girl I've ever met in my life. She was nothing but a filthy mudblood, yet I felt my heart race whenever she got near me. Did I think she was beautiful? Sort of. Did I think she was a show off? Yes.

I had to admit that for a mudblood she had talent. I couldn't understand how though. There was a lot about Granger that I couldn't understand. But I didn't expect to ever be enlightened.

###################

One chilly morning I decided to take a walk by myself through the gardens. I was surrounded by falling Autumn leaves. I stopped by a huge weeping willow when I heard crying.

I walked around the old tree to see Granger sitting on a stone bench crying. "Granger?" I spoke before I could stop myself.

She turned to look at me surprised. Tears were streaming down her face. I felt something in me melt; I felt like going to her and holding her until she calmed down, "That's bullshit," I thought to myself.

Granger looked away. "What do you want, Draco?" She sniffled. She quickly dried her eyes before looking at me again.

"What are you doing out here?" I wondered.

"What do you care?" She snapped.

I frowned, "I don't."

"Then why ask?" She asked.

"Curiousity," I stated.

"You're just looking for a reason to make fun of me," She told me.

"For once," I said, "I'm not."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Granger arched a brow.

"Just tell me why you're out here crying," I huffed.

 _ **III**_ _ _Shattered_

I looked into his eyes and didn't see a lie in them. I tried not to choke on my sobs as I answered Draco, "My parents..." I too a deep breath to calm myself down as Draco suddenly sat down next to me on the bench, "My parents died in a car accident this morning." I rushed to get the words out before I broke down crying again.

I didn't even pull away when Draco wrapped an arm around me and pulled me against him. I threw my arms around him and cried into his chest. Draco let me cry against him until I calmed down.

"Are you all right now?" Draco wondered.

"Mm-hmm," I answered as I dried my red eyes with a sniffle, "Thank you."

"Sure," Draco said then he stood up, "Come on, We'll be late for class if we don't go now."

"Right," I stood and followed Draco, still confused and surprised by his actions.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Burn Me Down**_

 **IV** _ _Questions_

I yawned as I sat in study hall half asleep. I snapped awake when I felt something hit my hand. I looked down to see a folded up piece of paper lying by my hand. I looked around for the person who threw the note at me. I saw Granger looking at me. She looked me in the eye then directed her attention back to her book.

I looked at the folded paper again. I picked it up and unfolded it. The note was written in nice penmanship.

 _Draco,_

 _Why did you comfort me earlier? Why were you being kind to me? I thought you hated me._

 _Would you explain all that to me?_

 _\- Hermione_

I looked at Granger. She was still reading her book. Was she serious? Did she really care that much about a one time act of kindness from me?

Then again I wasn't sure myself why I had comforted the little Mud-blood.

I sighed.

I took my pen scribbled a quick note in reply, folded the paper back up, and tossed it back to Granger.

 **V** _ _Answers_

I flinched slightly when the note I sent to Draco landed on the page I was reading a minute later. I opened the note, a little nervous about what might have been his reply.

 **Granger,**

 **Does it really matter why I did it? Don't get use to it Granger. I can't explain it, because I'm not sure myself why I acted that way.**

 **Whoever said I hated you?**

 **\- Draco**

I tossed the note back to him and watched him open it. Was this really happening? Was Draco Malfoy really talking to me?

 _Draco,_

 _It might not matter to you but it does to me. I already know not to get use to it. What do you mean you don't know why you did it?_

 _As to who said you hated me. You said it when you called me a Mud-blood. If you calling me that awful name doesn't mean you hate me then what does it mean?_

 _\- Hermione_

I caught the note when he threw it back.

 **Granger,**

 **You're blowing this whole thing out of porportion. I don't have to explain myself to you.**

 **\- Draco**

I sighed. I expected such a reply. I scribbled down one last note. I tossed it to Draco.

 _Draco,_

 _I didn't mean to annoy you, Draco. I was merely trying to understand. You're right, you don't have to explain anything to me, but I wish you would._

 _\- Hermione_

To my surprise he opened the note and wrote back and tossed it to me one final time.

 **Granger,**

 **Fine. If it'll get you off my back meet me at the Quidditch field tonight after dinner. I'll explain everything to you then.**

 **\- Draco**

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Burn Me Down**_

 **VI** _ _Pure Truth_

I was grateful that I remembered to bring my jacket when I left the Gryffindor dormitory. I had skipped dinner and now I was wishing that I hadn't. My stomach was growling relentlessly.

When I reached the Quidditch field I sat down on the bleachers and waited for Draco. I had no idea why he wanted to meet all the way out here, at night, just to explain why he was acting strange. But nevertheless I waited quietly.

Fifteen minutes passed before Draco finally walked onto the field. He walked up to the bleachers and sat down beside me. "I didn't see you at dinner," Draco stated without looking at me.

"I wasn't hungry," I bluffed. I drew my jacket closer around me when a cool breeze blew pass us.

Draco finally looked at me then he lightly smirked at me as if he were amused, "You were nervous about coming out here, weren't you?"

I looked away, trying to hide the blush that heated up my cheeks. "Of course not," I answered. "Why would I be?" I wondered.

My eyes grew wide when a warm calloused hand cupped my cheek. Next thing I new I was staring into a pair of gray eyes. Draco held my face in both of his hands and was staring me in the eyes. "Draco...? What are you...?" I whispered.

My eyes fluttered closed when Draco softly pressed his warm lips against mine. I wanted to push him away but then again I didn't. I found myself kissing him back. I took his face in my hands as Draco licked my bottom lip for access into my mouth.

I granted him permission to enter my mouth and roam it with his tongue like a prowling predator. I find myself moaning lightly. Draco was a good kisser, there was no doubt about that.

Why was he kissing me? Is this what he wanted to tell me? Was he just kissing me to get me to forget the whole thing or was it something deeper than that?

I found myself deepening the kiss without a second thought.

 **VII** _ _Realization_

What was I doing? Why was I kissing Granger? Why was I out here at night with her at all?

I just couldn't stop kissing her. She tasted like sweet peppermint. I deepened the kiss when I heard her moan again. I slowly pulled away when I had to breathe again. I rested my forehead against hers as we both filled our burning lungs. I looked into Granger's eyes and she looked into mine.

She caressed my cheek but didn't say anything at first. I found myself leaning into Granger's touch. I placed my hand over hers. I closed my eyes and softly kissed the palm of her hand.

"Draco," Granger whispered. She ran her delicate fingers through my hair.

I pressed my lips against hers again. I couldn't deny it anymore. I was in love with a Mud-Blood. I was in love with Hermione Granger.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Burn Me Down**_

 **VII** _ _The Mending Rift_

Snow was beginning to fall. Winter had come. It had been a month since Draco and I met at the Quidditch field. A month since...the kiss. My mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that Draco Malfoy had kissed me and that I had let him.

Draco Malfoy was in love me, a Muggle-born. The truth was I was in love with him too. I just didn't realize it until the moment Draco's lips touched mine.

Obviously, it was a secret to only remain between the two of us. If Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, were to find out Draco would most likely be disowned by his own flesh and blood. If the rest of the Slytherin house knew, Draco would be shunned.

Draco had a lot more to lose than me.

If Harry and Ron knew they would just give me grief about it, nothing more. Especially Ron. There would be gossip among the Gryffindor house.

We had secretly been dating since that night a month ago. I came to find out that Draco Malfoy wasn't as rude, arrogant, selfish, or shallow as I first thought. Granted he still had an attitude, but it wasn't that bad whenever he was around me.

During the day, during classes, when we were around everyone else we acted as we always had; as mortal enemies, but we toned down the insults. Draco hadn't called me a Mud-Blood since that night.

We were still ironing out our differences but we were taking our time. We didn't want to rush anything.

We would meet at the weeping willow in the gardens early in the mornings and either just sit and talk or take long walks through the gardens until breakfast. Sometimes we would just skip breakfast all together and just walk and talk. We would tell each other things we didn't know about each other.

One day, when the snow first came, we were walking through the gardens and I somehow forgot my winter cloak on my bed that morning. Draco had noticed me shivering.

"Stupid," Draco lightly muttered to himself, but I know he didn't mean it.

He took off his own winter cloak and draped it around me. I pulled the cloak tighter around me. "Thank you," I smiled up at him.

"Next time remember your own," Draco said. I smiled when Draco wrapped an arm around me and pulled me up against him to keep me warm as we continued to walk. I leaned my head against him.

I was falling way too fast, but I didn't make any effort to stop myself.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I want to thank**_ _Enchantress24_ _ **for giving me the ideas for this chapter and the next chapter. I hope you enjoy them!**_

 _ **Burn Me Down**_

 **VIII** _ _Sweetheart_

I can't remember the last time I was this nervous. I didn't know why I was so nervous; it was only Gran-,er, Hermione. Ugh. It was difficult to remember to call her by her first name. I would be embarrassed if I screwed this up. I took a deep breath and left the dormitory wearing a white-collar-button-up-shirt under my uniform sweater-vest with my Slytherin tie.

Hermione was a sweetheart. She was so kind to me, which I was surprised about, because after the way I treated her in the past...It made me think I wasn't worthy of her affection. It's true, I'm not and probably never will be. Deep down I wanted to believe that I could be, but I had to face the undeniable...I was a piece of garbage...A real bastard.

I met her in the courtyard. I saw her leaning against the wall. She was in a lavender blouse with a pair of jeans and some High-tops. It was a simple outfit but she looked great. She looked up then smiled when she saw me. "Hi," Hermione came up to me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly, resting her head against my chest. I hugged her back. She looked up at me with that infectious smile on her face. I couldn't help but smirk at her. We kissed deeply.

When we broke apart Hermione giggled. "What is it?" I asked.

"You're nervous aren't you, Draco Malfoy?" She smirked smugly at me.

I frowned and averted my eyes. I should have seen that coming. "Yeah," I confessed.

Hermione caressed my cheek, "Don't be, Draco, it's only me." She took my hand. "C'mon. We better get going."

"Yeah," I gripped her hand gently and let her lead me out of the courtyard.

I had a bad feeling, deep in my gut, about this...This whole thing is going to come crashing down at me feet.

 **IX** _ _Unwritten_

It was Valentine's day.

I was so excited; Draco was taking me to Hogsmeade on a date.

We met in the courtyard and then left. We quickly apparated and was instantly standing in front of Madam Puddifoot's teashop. Draco took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. Then I realized how his hand swallowed mine.

We walked into the teashop. The small bell on the door chimed when Draco opened the door. We went to a table for two that was hidden away from everyone else, towards the back in the corner.

We ordered our tea and sat silently for a few minutes. I sipped my tea and noticed that Draco was staring into his cup of tea, lost deeply in thought. I pondered to myself what he could possibly be thinking about. Judging by the expression on his face, there was something definitely bothering him. There was deep sadness in his silvery gray eyes.

He was so out of it that he didn't even hear me say his name. I spoke up again, "Draco..." Finally he looked up at me. "May I ask you a question?"

"You just did," He said blankly.

"Seriously, Draco. Can I ask you something?" I wondered aloud.

"Sure," Draco answered.

"Is there something bothering you?" I asked him. Draco's head fell a little. I gently placed my hand over his, "Draco?" I saw a single tear run down his cheek and fall into his cup. I felt his hand trembling under mine. "Draco, what's the matter?"

Draco looked at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen in my life. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to ruin..."

"You didn't ruin anything, Draco," I cut him off. Draco looked at me with skepticism. "You didn't," I assured him with a soft smile. Draco took hold my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Draco, please, talk to me," I said. Draco just looked at me. "You can tell me anything," I added.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Of course you can, Draco. I'll listen," I smiled again.

 **X** _ _Tears_

I should've known that Hermione would pick up on my thoughts. She was very observant and clever. I can't hide anything from her. I felt weak when I shed a single tear, but I couldn't take it anymore. I felt the immense warmth of her skin when she laid her hand on mine. I trembled as I tried to fight back more tears.

"You can tell me anything," She told me.

"Really?" I wondered.

"Of course you can, Draco. I'll listen," Hermione smiled gently at me.

I took a deep breath then began spilling my guts. "I hate myself," I said.

"Why do you hate yourself, Draco?" Hermione held my shaking hand.

"I'm nothing but a bastard, Hermione," I answered. I probably looked like a sad puppy out in the rain, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to get this all off my chest before I was ripped apart.

"How can you say that?" Hermione wondered as she got up and came over to sit beside me in the booth. Not once did her hand leave mine.

I looked her in the eye. Her beautiful brown eyes shimmered in the candlelight. That only made me feel worse. "Because of the way I've treated you up until we started going together," I said. Hermione gently wiped away tears from my eyes that I didn't even realized that I shed.

I exhaled a ragged breath as Hermione wiped away more tears from my eyes. I hugged her to me and quietly cried against her. Hermione hugged me tightly to her, which I was grateful for. I needed a hug.

"Shhh," She softly cooed against my ear. She stroked my hair. She took my face in her delicate hands and made me look at her, "Draco, sweetheart, you are _not_ a bad person. I forgave you for all that already." She smiled sweetly at me. I laid my hands over hers. "I love you," She whispered against my quivering lips. She pressed her lips against mine and kissed me lovingly and soothingly. I took her face in my hands and kissed her deeply.

This wasn't the time nor the place, but I felt myself harden when I heard her moan when I gently bit her bottom lip to entice her into a deeper and passionate kiss. "I love you too," I whispered against her lips. I caressed her cheek, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Burn Me Down**_

 _ **XI**_ _ _Heartfelt_

After I got Draco to calm down we spent about an hour talking. I suddenly got up with a smile and grabbed his hand, "Come with me."

"Where're we going?" Draco asked as he dropped a twenty-dollar-bill on the table.

"You'll see," Is all I told him. Draco rolled his eyes with a smile, but he let me pull him out of the tea shop and out onto the street. I hugged his arm with a giggle.

"What are you so giddy about," Draco asked me.

"I'm just happy to be here with you," I told him. I smiled as he pulled me to him and kissed my head.

I took his hand again. Draco gripped my hand lovingly. "I should've known you'd bring me here," Draco said flatly as we went in the bookshop.

"I'll make it really quick, I promise," I smiled at him.

"Uh-huh," Draco wasn't buying it, but he still let me loose in the shop. I kissed his cheek and went over to the section I usually went to. Draco was right behind me. I picked up a copy of a Muggle classic. "Seriously?" Draco arched a brow at me.

"What? You never read a Muggle book before?" I looked at him.

"Never been that bored before," He answered. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Draco lightly smirked at me as I kissed him softly. He took the book from me and read the cover, "'The Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe'?" He looked at me.

"Mm-hmm," I nodded. "You should read it. You'd like it," I told him as I looked at the bookshelves again.

"Looks dark," Draco said.

"Yeah, it is, but very gripping," I smiled.

Draco looked at me then the book again. He sighed, "Fine. I'll read it one time and that's it." I hugged him. "C'mon," He took my hand and led me to the checkout, "One book's enough."

"Ok," I giggled. We left the bookstore, down the street to Honeydukes sweet shop. I could have sworn that I saw Draco's face light up at the sight of all the candy, pies, cakes, and other desserts.

"Get what you want, my treat," I told Draco as I grabbed a basket and went to closest display to me. Chocolate Frogs.

"No," Draco said taking the basket from me, " _My_ treat. You get what you want, Hermione."

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," Draco answered.

"Ok. Thank you," I smiled and gripped his hand. I smiled when he kissed me. I was also surprised he was being so openly affectionate. There had to be at least a few people from school in the shop too.

And there were but they were facing the other way and didn't turn around.

"You're getting something too, right?" I looked at Draco as I dumped four Chocolate Frogs in the basket.

"Well, duh. What are you, crazy, Granger?" Draco smirked. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. "Is that an invitation?" Draco's smirk broadened and he got closer. The way his natural scent and his cologne mixed together was amazing.

I giggled and gently pushed him away, "Stop it." Draco's chuckle sent a shiver down my spine. Not because it was chilling but because it was sincerely happy. That was new to me.

Draco looked at a display nearby, "Hmm. There's a new one."

"What is?" I wondered.

"Butterbeer bread," Draco pointed at the sign.

"Cool," I said.

"You want some?" Draco asked me. "I'll split it with you," He added.

"Sure," I nodded. Draco went to the display and got half of a loaf. He grabbed the candy he wanted. He paid then we left.

"We should head back," Draco looked at the sky, which starting to show colors of a sunset, "It's getting late."

"Yeah," I said disappointed. I didn't want the date to end.

We walked to end of the walkway and then apparated back to Hogwarts. We were now in front of the front doors of the school.

"I had fun," He told me.

"I did too," I smiled up at him, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Draco said against my lips and kissed me as he hugged me to him.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Burn Me Down**_

 _ **XII**_ _ _Time_

Time passed by quickly. Summer break came and was gone but the break was nowhere enjoyable for me. Being away from Hermione was weird. I got more attached than I had intended to.

I got on the train and headed for the section where I and other Slytherins sat. I passed by the Gryffindor area and saw Hermione with Weasley and Potter. They were talking to each other while Hermione read her book.

She happened to glance up and smiled warmly when she saw me. I smirked at her and kept walking before her friends saw me.

I knew that my friends could tell that I wasn't my usual self. Sure, I had always been moody but not this much. I had a reason to be. I was just glad that Hermione would be around to make it better, hopefully.

I had to resist the urge to rub my sore left forearm. I sighed. Time was limited.

 _ **XIII**_ _ _Torn Down_

I had noticed that Draco wasn't himself since we came back from break. I didn't push him to tell me. I knew he'd tell me in his own time.

One morning during early winter we met out by our spot in the garden, where everything started, the weeping willow. Snow was falling and creating a thick blanket at my feet as I waited for Draco.

We hadn't been able to meet by the willow since the new term started. We had been swamped by classes.

"Hey," I stood up when he finally came.

"Hey," Draco smirked lightly as I hugged him. He hugged me back. God, how I missed the smell of his cologne.

I buried my face into his chest, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Draco petted my hair. He hugged me tighter.

I looked up at him to see an exhausted look in his silvery gray eyes. My gut was telling me that something was terribly wrong, but it died down when Draco kissed me deeply.

Later that day Ron, Harry, and I took a walk down to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer.

I was surprised that Draco was there. He kept his distance; we were still pretending that nothing was going on between us. I got angry when I saw Harry shoot Draco a condemning look. I hid my frown by taking another sip of my Butterbeer.

We headed back to Hogwarts soon after we finished. Somehow Katy Bell had become possessed by a cursed necklace that someone had asked her to deliver to whoever.

The next morning at breakfast Harry went to talk to Katy but got nowhere with information. He turned and saw Draco. Draco left the grand hall and Harry followed after him.

I got that feeling again. I got up and went after them with Ron and Ginny behind me.

"Hermione, wait," Ginny said.

I didn't listen. It took me a few minutes to figure out where they went. I took off running towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom when I heard the blasting of spells and water running.

I ran in to see the floor covered with water. Draco was lying on the floor soaked and bleeding.

I ran over to him. Throwing the rule of pretending out the window.

"Shhh, it's ok, Draco, it's ok," I caressed Draco's cheek as he gasped in pain from the wounds that Harry had inflected upon him. I became furious when I saw Harry walk over to where me and Draco were. I jumped to my feet, stormed over to him, and slapped him hard across the face. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ATTACKING DRACO LIKE THAT?!" I snarled. Harry stared at me dumbfounded along with Ron and Ginny. "YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM WITH THAT BLOODY SPELL, YOU IDIOT!" Tears were lining my eyes now.

"H-Hermione..." Draco groaned.

Suddenly my anger was gone. I went over to Draco and gently rested his head in my lap. He grasped my hand tightly. He's hand was gripping mine in pain.

I didn't move away from Draco as Professor Snape came in and stood over the two of us. He glared at Harry along with me.

Ginny took Harry's hand and she walked out of the bathroom with him and Ron.

Snape began to heal Draco with what had to be the reverse spell of what Harry used on Draco.

I didn't care when Snape stared at me as I cried and kissed Draco's forehead.

"He'll be fine, Miss Granger," Snape told me. I nodded with a sniffle. "I'm assuming you'd like to stay with Mr. Malfoy in the infirmary?" Snape asked.

"Yes, please," I told him as I petted Draco's hair.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Burn Me Down**_

 _ **XIV**_ _ _Goodbye_

We walked past Hagrid's home.

Snape took my place in the task of killing Dumbledore.

But something more important was running through my mind. "Hermione," I whispered to myself. I couldn't just leave her like this. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. I had to see her...one last time. I stopped in my tracks and looked back towards the castle.

"Draco?" Bellatrix came to me, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I just remembered, there's one last thing I need to take care of," I answered her. I looked at my aunt, "All of you go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Fine, just be quick about it, Draco," Bellatrix told me.

"Yes, Aunt Bella," I nodded.

Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters apparated in the form of black fog. Snape looked at me knowingly before leaving with the others.

I took off running back towards the castle. I ran into the courtyard just as Hermione was coming out of the front doors. "Hermione," I said.

"Draco," She smiled and made her way over to me.

I fought back tears when we hugged each other. I knew that after this moment...After I tell her the truth...I would never see her again.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you," She looked up at me.

I had to sneak out of the infirmary and complete my task by letting Bellatrix and other Death Eaters into Hogwarts through the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement.

"I'm leaving, Hermione," I stated bluntly.

"What?" Hermione looked at me confused.

"I'm saying goodbye," I clarified. My heart was on the verge of shattering. It hurt so bad but I had to do this. I could never forgive myself if Hermione got hurt because of me.

If breaking up with her is what it took to ensure her safety...Then so be it.

Hermione looked at me heartbroken, "Why? What did I do wrong?"

I hugged her to me again, "You didn't do anything wrong, love...I did."

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Hermione wondered as she tenderly wiped my eyes free of small tears.

I pulled up my sleeve and exposed the Dark Mark that had been branded into my left forearm.

"Hermione, please," I begged with my heart aching as she backed away from me with a look of fear in her eyes.

"Why, Draco, why would you...?"

I bowed my head in shame. "I didn't have a choice," I answered. I looked at Hermione with tears in my eyes, "If I don't do what he says he'll kill my parents...and me. If he found out about us...He'll kill you too." When she didn't say anything I turned and began walking away.

"No, Draco, please!" Hermione sobbed. I felt her wrap her arms around me and her burying her face into my back. "Draco, I'm begging you, please don't leave. Please don't leave me," She sobbed heavily.

I sighed deeply. I turned around in the embrace and hugged Hermione to me almost crushingly as she cried into my chest.

"I have to, Hermione," I told her. I made her look at me. I brushed away her tears, "I have to keep you safe." I kissed her deeply. She kissed me back. "Here," I took off the pendant that hung around my neck and put it around hers, "I want you to have this." It was a small pendant of my family's crest on a silver chain. "It'll protect you," I told her. I didn't have time to elaborate how. "Promise me that you'll never take it off."

"I promise," She nodded.

"Hermione, look at me," I said softly. Hermione looked up at me. I rested my forehead against hers as I held her face in my hands. I looked her dead in the eye, "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know you didn't," She sobbed as she caressed my cheek.

"I love you with all my heart and I always will." I kissed her again then kissed her forehead.

"And I you," She told me before I stepped away from her. "Draco..." She sobbed.

"I'm sorry," I told her. I turned into black fog, rose off the ground, and flew away into the night sky.

"DRACO!" Hermione cried out after me.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Burn Me Down**_

 _ **XV**_ _ _A Shield_

It had been weeks since I last saw Draco. I was so quiet lately that it even spooked me. I kept replaying that night in my mind over and over. Trying to grasp the fact that Draco was gone.

Harry had been right about Draco being a Death Eater, but he didn't know the real reason until I told him and Ron. I had cried my heart out against Harry as he held me tightly. Ron had hugged us both.

Now we were searching for the Horcruxes in order to kill that bastard Voldemort. Not only did I want him dead in order to protect the Wizarding World but to get revenge for him taking Draco away from me. I was going to safe Draco even if I ended up dead in the end.

Harry promised me that we would save Draco too.

I stayed up to keep watch as the boys slept in the tent nearby. I looked at the pendant that hung around my neck. It was the one Draco had given me.

I never took it off. I was keeping my promise to Draco. I remembered how he said that he would protect me but he never mentioned how.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said as he and Ron came up to me at daybreak.

"Harry," I stood up with the pendant showing, "I need you to do something for me."

"Ok," Harry said.

"What are you doing with the Malfoys' family crest, Hermione?" Ron wondered.

"Draco gave it to me," I said softly. The boys were quiet. "Anyway, Harry I need you to attack me with a spell," I looked at Harry.

"What? Why?" Harry asked confused.

"I want to test something," I answered. "Draco said that his pendant would protect me when he gave it to me. But he never said how," I explained.

"What if he was lying?" Ron wondered.

"He wouldn't, not to me," I stated. "Just trust me and attack me, Harry."

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand, "Ok. On three; 1...2...3!"

Harry cast a spell right at me. Suddenly a dome-like shield appeared around me and canceled out Harry's spell. All three of us were dumbfounded as the shield came down.

"Draco must have infused the pendant with a spell of protection," I looked at the Malfoy family crest, "It puts up a shield whenever the owner is in danger."

"Wow," Ron said, "So he really did mean it when he said he loved you."

"Yeah," I smiled as I ran a finger over the engraving on the back of the crest. It read:

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

A tear ran down my cheek and fell onto the pendant.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Burn Me Down**_

 _ **XVI**_ _ _Dying Inside_

It was driving me crazy being stuck in the dark manor again. What made it worse was that the other Death Eaters were there along with Dark Lord himself, who would come and leave as he pleased.

It was slowly killing me inside that I had broken Hermione's heart.

I should have told her from the beginning about what was going on, but I didn't want her to get involved and ending up getting hurt or worse. I just couldn't bear to see her look at me the way she did when the truth finally came out.

I just prayed that one day she would be able to forgive me. I glanced at the Dark Mark. A constant reminder of my betrayal.

"Suck it up, kid," Greyback had told me the day I became a Death Eater, "You're playing with the big boys now." He patted my shoulder with his massive hand.

I sat in my room alone until I heard noise from down the hall. I got up and went to go see what Bellatrix was cackling about.

 _ **XVII**_ _ _Lions Den_

We got caught by some thugs that worked for the Death Eaters. They had been hunting us for days.

They dragged us to the Malfoy Manor. I felt my heart race. I didn't know what they were going to do to us, but I knew this was my chance to save Draco.

The searchers or whatever you want to call them took us to Bellatrix and Draco's parents. I jinxed Harry with a stinging jinx so his face would swell up and they couldn't recognize him before we were captured.

One of the guys showed the Gryffindor Sword to Bellatrix. She grabbed me and started demanding me to tell her where I had gotten it.

We all looked across the room when the doors opened. Tears filled my eyes when I saw who it was. He froze in his tracks when our eyes locked.

"Hermione..." He was shocked to see me.

"Draco!" I ripped free of Bellatrix's hold on me and ran to him. I threw my arms around Draco and hugged him to me with all my strength. I cried into his chest, "Draco..." I didn't care who saw. Draco was back in my arms.

"Hermione," Draco held me to him and buried his face into the side of my neck. He tenderly kissed my flesh. Draco shushed me as I sobbed his name again, "Shhh. It's ok, love. It's ok."

I looked Draco in the eye when he slipped a balled fist under my chin and made me look at him. He gave me his infamous smirk as he caressed my cheek.

I smiled back at him, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Draco whispered huskily against my lips.

We kissed like it was the end of the world.

"Draco!" Bellatrix snarled. We both looked at her as Harry and Ron came running over to us. "What the hell are you doing?!" Bellatrix asked.

Draco made me stand behind him as he pulled out his wand. He aimed it at Bellatrix. "I'll die before I let you touch her, you psychotic bitch!" He snarled. Dobby appeared on Harry's shoulder. "Dobby, get them out of here," Draco ordered the Elf.

"No, Draco! I'm not leaving without you!" I grabbed his hand. Draco looked at me. I gasped when I saw a crooked grin on his aunt's face. "Draco, watch out!" I told him.

Draco didn't have time to defend himself from Bellatrix's attack. He was knocked unconscious and badly wounded by the spell. He fell back into my arms. Harry and Ron grabbed hold of me and Draco as Dobby snapped his fingers. We apparated to the Shell Cottage.

We were finally safe away from the Death Eaters. Yet Draco was still bleeding.

Ron brought me my healing potion. I poured some of it in Draco's wounds. They slowly healed up into scars.

Bill, Ron's eldest brother, came out with his wife Fluer. Bill gently took Draco from me and carried him inside. We followed behind along with Dobby.

Draco was finally back with me, but the war was far from over.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Burn Me Down**_

 _ **XVIII**_ _ _Awake_

I could hear a soft voice whispering to me in the dark. I lightly moaned as I forced my eyes open. I saw Hermione sitting beside the bed I was in. She was holding my hand saying how she wanted me to wake up. She gently ran her fingers through my blonde hair.

"Draco, please..." She sobbed in a whisper. She hadn't realized I was awake yet.

I gripped her hand weakly. "H-Hermione..." I struggled to speak. The spell that Bellatrix hit me with drained a lot out of me. My guess was that the spell nearly killed me considering the way Hermione was crying.

"It's ok, Draco," She tenderly smiled at me. "Everything's going to be all right now," She told me.

"Hermione..." I croaked, "...Forgive me..."

"Shh. Shh. I already have," She assured me. She gently pressed her lips against mine in a light gentle kiss. I kissed her back. I broke the kiss as I turned my head away. I knew she saw tears streaming down my face.

"What's the matter, Draco? Are you in pain?" Hermione asked.

"No," I answered. "I'm just happy...After everything I've done...I thought you'd hate me," I looked at her.

"Shhh," Hermione soothed as she wiped my tears away, "I could never hate you." She caressed my wet cheek, "Go back to sleep, Draco. You need to rest."

"Promise you'll still be here when I wake up?" I wondered.

She nodded, "I promise." I shivered under the bed-sheet. "Are you cold?" Hermione asked me.

I nodded, "A little."

"Here," She unfolded the blanket that was at the foot of the bed and laid it out over me. "Is that better?" She wondered.

"Yeah," I replied. "Thanks," My smile was undoubtedly frail, but it was a smile nevertheless.

"You're welcome," Hermione sat back down in the beside chair. "Go back to sleep now," She told me.

I closed my heavy eyes without another word or argument. I was fast asleep in a little under a minute yet I still felt Hermione kiss my forehead softly.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Burn Me Down**_

 _ **XIX**_ _ _Who to Cling to_

I sat by him for hours. I couldn't bring myself to leave his side no longer than a minute to use the bathroom. It was getting late. I could see the sunset out the window. I yawned.

"You're tired," Draco said startling me. I didn't realize that he was awake.

"A little," I answered with a light smile. I couldn't hold back another yawn.

"C'mere," Draco told me and held up the sheets, "Lie down with me."

I got under the sheets and lied down next to him. Draco wrapped the sheets around me. He pulled me to him.

"I love you, Draco," I said as I hugged him to me.

"I love you too, Hermione," Draco whispered into my hair. I cuddled closer to him. The warmth of his skin and his scent was relaxing.

His heartbeat began to put me to sleep. I mumbled something indistinctly as I closed my eyes.

"Good girl," Draco purred in my ear. "Go to sleep, love," He petted my hair, "I'm here."

 _ **XX**_ _ _Permanent_

I opened my sore eyes and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. I looked over my shoulder when I heard steady breathing. I smiled when I saw Hermione fast asleep beside me. I softly kissed her on the forehead and slowly got up. I didn't want to wake her.

I left the room and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I was only wearing a pair of black jeans. Thankfully it was warm in the house.

I found a teapot and filled it with water. I set it on the stove for the water to heat up. I was too tired to use magic.

I sighed and glanced at the Dark Mark on my arm. Everything came rushing back to me in an instant.

My breathing hitched as a deep growl ripped from my throat. I glared at the wretched thing as I reached for a kitchen knife. Hot tears were running down my face.

Anger and despair were clouding my judgment, but I didn't care. I just wanted the damn mark off of me.

I took a deep breath and plunged the blade into my arm. I screamed in agony but it was muffled to my ears. I pulled the knife free only to see the wound slowly heal itself.

I should've known. My sorry excuse of a father told me, the day it was branded into my arm, that the Dark Mark wouldn't "come off". If the Dark Lord were to be defeated the Mark still wouldn't go away; it would only fade into a scar.

I took the knife and tried to carve the Mark off. That didn't work either. It wouldn't matter if it came off or not; it wouldn't erase everything I've done.

The blade slipped out of my shaky hand as I collapsed to the cool tile floor. The shock of me being stabbed and my swelling emotions became overwhelming.

I must have woken everyone up with my screaming. I heard people coming down the stairs in a rush. "Draco!" I heard a voice squeal my name. Someone ran over and dropped down to the floor next to me. "Draco," The voice said again.

I looked up and only then did everything come back into focus. "Hermione," I whimpered as she pulled me up into a sitting position and hugged me to her. "It won't come off," I hugged her to me, "The bloody Mark won't come off!"

"Shh, Shh," Hermione gently rocked back and forth. It was soothing, but it couldn't stop my tears.

I saw Harry and Ron come over and sit beside us. "Easy there, mate," Ron put a steady hand on my shoulder, "Everything's gonna be ok."

"Draco," Harry said. I looked at him. "You're with friends now," He told me, "You're safe."

I nodded. "Thank you," I said through a sore throat.

"We all should really go back to bed," Hermione spoke up.

The four of us stood up. I let Hermione take my hand and lead me back upstairs.

I laid in bed for what seemed like forever staring at Hermione's back. She didn't say a single word to me since we came back upstairs. I was under the impression that she was angry with me. I couldn't blame her; I could've killed myself with that little stunt if I had cut through a vein or artery.

I moved closer to her. I pulled her into my arms and held her to me. I brushed her hair away from her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Draco," Hermione finally said.

"Yeah?" I answered. I heard her sniffle. She rolled over in my arms and hugged me tightly. "Hermione, love, please don't cry," I rubbed her back, "It's all right."

"I don't want Voldemort to take you from me, again, Draco," Hermione sobbed.

"Shh, shh," I hugged her closer to me. I made her look at me, "I'm here. I'm right here." She caressed my cheek and stared into my eyes as she sniffled. She cuddled against my chest again. "Go to sleep now, love," I told her when she calmed down. "You need your rest," I petted her hair.

I looked at Hermione when she didn't say anything. I smiled and closed my eyes.

She was already asleep.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Burn Me Down**_

 _ **XXI**_ _ _The Army Rising_

Somehow we had made our way back to Hogwarts. We had found Dumbledore's brother. He had a secret tunnel leading into the school behind a painting. Neville had came through it and led us to the Room of Requirement where the remaining members of Dumbledore's Army had setup shop.

"Hey you lot," Neville called their attention, "Got a surprise for ya."

"Not now, Neville," Seamus sighed. Neville smirked and stepped aside to reveal Harry, who was standing right behind him. "Blimey," Seamus smiled and stood with the others and applauded our return.

We walked into the room. I noticed that Draco hesitated. I reached my hand out to him with a smile, "It's ok."

Draco took my hand and let me pull him into the lighted room.

"What's that traitor doing here?" Seamus' smile faded.

"He's with us, Seamus," Harry stated.

"Oh, then I must be imagining that Dark Mark on his arm," Seamus frowned at Draco.

Draco pulled down his sleeve ashamed. I stood in front of Draco and glared at Seamus and the others, who were giving my boyfriend chastising glares.

"Don't you _dare_ look at him like that," I seethed darkly. They all looked at me, surprised at my uncharacteristic tone.

"Hermione," Draco put a hand on my shoulder, "It's ok." He stood beside me.

"You've always been against us," Seamus stated looking at Draco, "So why jump to our side now, Malfoy?"

Draco took my hand and explained why he had to become a Death Eater.

Slowly Seamus' scowl disappeared and he looked at me and Draco holding hands.

"Come on, Seamus," Neville stood on the other side of Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Give him a chance. If Harry, Ron, and Hermione are cool with him being here then he's cool with me. Besides, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Fine," Seamus said.

"Thanks, Neville," Draco looked at Neville, "I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it," Neville smiled at him. He extended his hand to Draco, "Welcome aboard."

Draco grinned and shook Neville's hand. I smiled at them. I hugged Draco's arm and rested my head against the side of his shoulder. Draco gripped my hand tighter in response.

Harry told everyone that there wasn't really a plan or how he didn't know what the next Horcrux really looked like. "I realize that it's not much to go on," Harry said.

"That's nothing to go on," Seamus stated.

"We're doomed," Draco whispered loud enough to where I was the only one that heard him as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. I tried to suppress a giggle. It wasn't really the time for laughter but Draco's expression tickled me.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Burn Me Down**_

 _ **XXII**_ _ _Darkness Descending_

Harry slipped into the formed lines of his House as every House marched to the grand hall. The others and I waited in the shadows. We busted into the hall just as Harry revealed himself to Snape, who was the new Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Snape fled when he realized that he couldn't beat McGonagall, who had defended Harry from Snape, in a duel.

I hissed in pain when the Mark on my arm throbbed intensely and became inflamed. Voldemort was summoning his servants, but I wouldn't answer to him. Not again.

"Draco," Hermione looked at me worried as I hissed again. The pain was growing stronger.

We could hear the Dark Lord's voice echo around us. He told us we had one hour to give him Harry or he would unleash his army against us.

We were in deep water. We had to act fast if we hoped to survive.

"What're you waiting for?" Pansy spoke up. She pointed to Harry, "Someone grab him!"

Before I could stop myself I stood in front of Harry and glared at my House member, "Not going to happen."

Ginny came up beside me and the others formed a shield around Harry. I groaned in pain again. I concluded that all this pain was being directed solely at me. It wasn't just Harry that the Dark Lord wanted dead, but me as well. He wanted me dead for breaking my "oath" and betraying him.

And deep down I knew that Voldemort was going to get what he wanted. Harry's death would be quick compared to mine, which would be far worse. It would be slow and painful.

I snapped back to reality when someone grabbed my hand. I saw Hermione looking at me. I hated seeing her with that puppy dog look on her face with a touch of fear. It wasn't fear for her own life but for mine.

"Draco," She started then stopped. Her eyes told me the rest. She bowed her head and rested it against my chest.

"Shh." I soothed as I hugged her to me. "Everything's going to be all right, love," I told her. It was a lie, but I didn't know what else to tell her.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Burn Me Down**_

 _ **XXIII**_ _ _Refuge_

They were right outside our door. We gathered in the courtyard as Voldemort and the Death Eaters came up.

"Harry Potter..." Voldemort said, "Is dead!"

"No!" Ginny cried out, "No!" Mr. Weasley had to grab her to keep her from running to Harry.

I buried my face into Draco's chest with a choked sob. I couldn't bear the sight of Harry's corpse, which Hagrid carried.

We were all shocked when Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms onto the ground and ran; leading Voldemort away from the rest of us.

Draco moved to go to his parents, who had called him to come to them.

"Draco, wait!" I grabbed his hand. Draco turned to me. "I'm going with you," I told him.

"Hermione..." Draco began. He read my eyes then sighed. "You'll be condemned with me," He looked me in the eye.

"How can they condemn you when it wasn't your choice, Draco?" I asked. He didn't answer. I squeezed his hand, "I'm going with you. I'm _not_ going to lose you again."

Draco intertwined his fingers with mine and led me across the courtyard. We went to his parents as some Death Eaters fled. I had to resist a shudder when Bellatrix glared at me.

The four of us left the courtyard and walked across the bridge. We went on to find refuge.

We apparated. I took us to Sirius Black's home. The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Lucius and Narcissa went upstairs to get some rest while Draco and I sat in the living room.

We were safe for now.

I went to make us some tea. When I returned to the room Draco was standing at the window completely zoned out. Pure sunlight illuminated the room. I sat the tray down on the coffee table.

Only then did I realize how thin Draco had become. His beautiful pale skin had a sickly gray tint to it. When he looked at me I saw that his cheeks were slowly becoming hollow. There were shadows under his eyes. The spark in his silvery gray eyes had almost completely faded.

Yet somehow he was still able to give me his trademark smirk, "Is there something the matter, love?"

I hid my face from Draco as huge tears ran down my cheeks. My legs gave out beneath me and I collapsed to my knees.

"Hermione," Draco came to me and helped me back up on my feet. He hugged me to him.

I looked at him and caressed his face. "Look what they did to you," I sobbed.

Draco leaned into my touch. "Don't worry about me, love," He told me. "I'll be all right," He smiled softly.

"You're lying," I stated. There was guilt, pain, exhaustion, depression, and even fear in his eyes.

I was surprised to hear Draco chuckle, I haven't heard him laugh in a good while.

"I should've known I wouldn't be able to pull that one past you," He smirked. I couldn't help but softly laugh and smile at that. I was happy to see that dull spark in Draco's silvery gray eyes light up again. Draco pressed his forehead against mine, "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here..."

"You mean you would...Kill yourself..." I swallowed. I cringed as the image of Draco committing suicide entered my mind.

Draco shook his head, "No." He wiped away my stray tears, "I wouldn't hurt you like that, Hermione. You've given me a reason to live. You saved me." He brushed his lips against mine and kissed me deeply. I shivered when he huskily whispered against my lips, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back. "Draco," I moaned as he sucked on my neck. He played with the hem of my shirt. I giggled when he accidentally tickled my stomach.

"Ticklish are we?" Draco smirked evilly at me.

"No, Draco," I said. "Don't you dare," I told him. I squealed when Draco started to tickle me. "Draco, stop it!" I laughed.

Draco laughed devilishly but he stopped and kissed me again.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Burn Me Down**_

 _ **XXIV**_ _ _Ruin of Ideology_

Hermione and I talked over tea until Hermione dozed off on the couch. I sat by her and watched her sleep.

I heard someone come down the stairs, but didn't really pay attention to who it was. "Draco," Father was standing by the stairs.

I saw that look on his face and knew that he had heard every word spoken between me and Hermione. I should've known he would be spying on us.

"Yes, Father?" I looked at him.

"We need to talk," He said. I got up and followed him to the room where the Black family tree had been put on the walls.

I waited until Father closed the door behind him softly. "Father, try to understand," I said.

"I understand, Draco. I understand that you're in love with a Muggle-born," Father stated, "And that she makes you happy."

I looked at him surprised. I nodded, "She does. I know you think I'm ruining our family's bloodline and our family name..."

"No," Father shook his head, "You're not ruining our bloodline or our family name, Draco. I ruined our name a long time ago and in the process I nearly ruined your life. Blood status thinking is why we're in this situation...I'm sorry, Draco."

I was really shocked now. Father hadn't said those words to me since I was small. "I'm sorry too, Father," I found myself saying.

"For what, son?" Father came closer to me.

I bowed my head, "For not being the son you wanted me to be. I'm sorry that I let you down."

Father made me look at him, "You listen to me, Draco. You did _not_ let me down in any way. You understand me? You became a man that's a thousand time better than I could ever be. And for that I am _very_ proud of you, Draco. I couldn't have asked for a better son. I love you, Draco, I really do."

"Father..." I didn't know what to say. I guess my happy tears said enough. Father gently wiped way my tears. "I love you too, Father," I told him. I let Father pull me into a tight hug. I hugged him back.

I've waited nearly all my life for him to tell me what he just said.

We let each other go after I calmed down. "Just let me ask you this," Father said. "How far would you be willing to go to protect Miss Granger?" He asked.

"I'd die for her," I stated.

"You care for her that much, do you?" Father wondered.

"Yes," I told him.

Father smirked approvingly at me, "Good. That's the way it should be." We left the room and walked back down the hall. "She would do the same for you," Father told me.

"How can you tell, Father?" I asked him.

"By the way she looks at you," Father answered then he looked across the room.

I followed his line of sight and saw Hermione sitting in the easy chair. She was looking at me like I was the most precious thing in the world to her. That made me smile.

"Just promise me one thing, Draco," Father said. I looked at him. "Never take that look or Miss Granger herself for granted."

"I won't, Father, not ever," I told him. Father patted my shoulder and went back upstairs as I joined Hermione.

A miracle had just occurred and I had been alive to see it.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Burn Me Down**_

 _ **XXV**_ _ _Back on the Battlefield_

"We should go back," I told Draco. Sitting down over tea while our friends fought for their lives didn't feel right. "This isn't right for us to just sit here, Draco," I stood up and began to pace and ramble on nervously.

"I know, Hermione," Draco said. "You're going back, right?" Draco stood up and towered over me.

"Yes, Ron and Harry need me," I told him.

"I'm going with you," Draco stated as he grabbed his jacket.

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"We'll be fine," Narcissa stated as she and Lucius stood by the stairs. "You two be careful," She told us.

"We will, Mother," Draco said as he took my hand. I gripped Draco's hand. Narcissa smiled at us as we apparated back to Hogwarts.

It took us a while but we found Ron in all of the disorder of the battle. We headed to the Chamber of Secrets to get a Basilisk fang to use to kill Voldemort's snake, which was the last Horcrux.

"I'm glad you two came back," Ron told us as we entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where the entrance to the Chamber was.

"We found out that sitting on the sidelines wasn't very fun," I tried to joke with a smile.

"Never is," Draco stated.

We made it to the Chamber's door. Ron said something in Parseltongue and the door opened.

"Harry talks in his sleep," Ron grinned, feeling proud that he had opened the door. "Have you noticed?" He looked at me.

"No, of course not," I answered.

"We should hurry," Draco stated, "I'm getting a bad feeling."

Ron and I nodded. Ron entered first with Draco and I right behind him.

"Bloody hell," Ron gaped at the size of the Basilisk's skeleton. Just looking at the thing made me cringe. I remembered what it looked like when it was alive, when petrified me during our second year.

Draco went to the skeleton and pulled a fang loose. Ron pulled out the Horcrux we got from Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts, which was a goblet. He placed it on the ground.

"Draco, you should do it," Ron told my boyfriend. Draco looked at us.

I nodded in agreement with Ron with an encouraging smile.

"Ok," Draco got down on his knees between me and Ron. Draco raised the fang as far as his arm could reach and brought the fang down with as much force as he could. He stabbed the goblet successfully. He pulled the fang loose after a minute.

We all froze when we felt a pulse of energy spread over us and throughout the Chamber. The three of us were on our feet when a huge wave of water rose up to the ceiling. The outline of Voldemort's face appeared on the water's surface. We backed away as it roared at us.

I don't know why but I squealed when the wave came at us. Draco shielded me from the water as the wave washed over us with such force that it knocked all three of us off our feet.

"Hermione," Draco helped me to my feet, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I grinned lightly at him. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "Ron?" He looked over his shoulder at Ron.

"I'm good," Ron grunted as he got up. "That went well," He stated.

I nodded as Draco held me against him, "But there's still one left."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Burn Me Down**_

 _ **XXVI**_ _ _One Step Closer_

Hermione was right about having one Horcrux to get rid of but she had forgotten about Ravenclaw's lost diadem. We headed back upstairs to find Harry. I led the way with my gut saying to go the Room of Requirement.

Sure enough Harry was there. He was up against three Death Eaters. I didn't know what Ron was thinking, but when we got the Death Eaters running Ron went after them.

We then heard a muffled explosion and saw a orange glow. We heard Ron yelling like a lunatic and his voice got louder as he came back towards us.

"AAAH!" Ron hollered. "ONE OF THE WACKO DEATH EATERS SET THE WHOLE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!" He shouted as he ran past us.

Sure enough we saw a wave of flames coming towards us.

I grabbed Hermione's hand, "C'mon!" I started running with her and Harry behind me. We were able distance ourselves from the flames but they kept getting closer by the second. I noticed some brooms next to me. "Hey Harry," I said as I grabbed a broom.

"Yeah?" Harry looked at me.

I tossed him a broom. "It's time to see if we still got it," I smirked. Neither one of us had been on a broom since we played Quidditch, which seemed like a lifetime ago.

Harry smiled at me, "You're on."

I gave Ron a broom. Hermione got behind me on the broom I had. She wrapped her arms around my waist nervously. "It's ok, love," I told her, "I won't let you fall."

We took off in the air towards the doors as fast as we could go. We made it by the skin of our teeth. We fell off our brooms and onto the floor as a force from a burst of flames knocked us off.

Hermione was the closest to the doors. She squealed in pain when a huge flame licked at her left hand.

"Hermione!" I grabbed hold of Hermione and pulled her away from the fire. I caught her when she lost her footing.

Harry quickly kicked the diadom into the fire as the doors began to close. The diadom was destroyed almost instantly.

Hermione fell to her knees sobbing in pain. "Here, love, let me see," I said gently as sat on my knees in front of her, "Let me see." Hermione showed me her hand. The majority of it was badly burned front and back starting at her thumb and stopping at her ring finger.

I pulled out a vial of healing potion that Bill Weasley had given me before we left the Shell Cottage. I had been saving it. It was a good thing I did.

Hermione leaned against me and rested her head against my shoulder as she continued to cry. She held her wounded hand in her good one. "Shhh, Shh," I shushed her tenderly as she whimpered loudly in pain.

"Here, Draco, let me," Ron said as he and Harry came over. Ron held out his hand for the vial.

I nodded. "Thanks, Ron," I handed him the vial. I held Hermione's hand still by holding it where it wasn't burned. "Shhh," I purred to Hermione when she lightly squealed as the first drop of the potion hit her hand. It most likely stung the burn.

A few more drops and her burn faded into a scar. Ron gave the vial back to me as I stood up with Hermione. She sniffled as she wiped away her tears. I took her scarred hand and gently kissed it where it was badly scarred and smiled at her. Hermione smiled at me through her stray tears.

We followed after Harry and Ron in search for Nagini, Voldemort's giant snake. When she was dead Voldemort would be too. This all would soon be over, once and for all.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
